powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong in the series, and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Bubbles is the most joyful of her sisters, and is seen as the "cute and cuddly" Powerpuff Girl. She has blonde pigtails, blue eyes, and a blue short dress with white stockings and black Mary Janes. She displays and is defined by innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naive, ditzy, submissive, timid and sensitive. This leads to her often being regarded, by friends and foes alike, as the group's weak link, but she can become very independent and aggressive when pushed. She is very close to Blossem and Professor Utonium, and she hates being far from her sisters. This was proved in Mr. Mojo's Rising when she burst into tears over Professor Utonium's absence and in Mime for a Change when she rushes to find her sisters. Her special powers are speaking different languages and talking to animals, which she is in love with. In the episode "Oops, I Did It Again", the Professor dreamed he created The Powerpuff Girls and they had no powers; that version of Bubbles was named Beatrice in that episode. Although she's a little ditsy, she passed her SATs test in Him Diddie Riddle. In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine is '''Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a roll of stickers, a bunny doll, pogo stick and the storm of items and her attack(s) are her "Happy Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading a manga of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode, Bubbles translates the title as "The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend", when it actually means something more like "Little Bunny-Bunny's Cute Adventure Story." The comic is inspired by Hello Kitty and Pals even though the main character is not a superheroine. Her mode of transportation is via Pogo stick. Bubbles shares many traits in common with her sisters such as their strengths and powers. However, since Bubbles always appears happy and bright, she is often viewed as the weakest one. This problem is soon resolved when something pisses her off, such as her sisters getting beat up, others calling her a baby, or being underestimated by being the cute one. Bubbles can leader as well, seen in the performance of Love Makes the World Go Round. She is the lead singer, and the drummer. Her sole ingredient is sugar. Likes: *Boomer (thinks he's cute) *Octi *Crayons *Blue *Animals *Drawing & Coloring *Chalks *Stuff Animals *Flowers *Toys *Her hair *Drums *Singing Dislikes: *Watching her sisters argue *Bugs *Crime *The dark *Being called a baby *Getting her hair wrecked *Buttercup destroying her chalk *Buttercup trying to knock her teeth out Powers and Abilities 'Multilingual-' Her special power is that she knows many languages, including Spanish (revealed in "Ice Sore") and Japanese (revealed in "Super Zeroes"), and communicate with animals, such as cats, and most notably squirrels (as revealed in the episode "Fuzzy Logic" and again in "Stray Bullet"). She also has the Sonic Scream (although later other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse and is voiced by Kath Soucie in both versions in Japan. Rolling Bubbles is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge staff she calls a "Bubble Staff" with strong powers as a weapon . She does seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is "desu wa". Bubbles is even more ditzy in PPGZ. She is, however, the only mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also a little polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Rolling Bubbles remains typified, as well as her romance for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. Originally, Rolling Bubbles thought her super-powered huge staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Rolling Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to create normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Finish" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" ''and "Popper". She also has the ''ability to talk to animals, similar to her ability to talk to squirrels in the original version. Trivia *Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. *Bubbles resembles Dee Dee from Dexters Laboratory in both personality and apperance. *She also appeared in The Spyler Kai-lan and Friends movie *Octi is Bubbles's best friend since she was 3. *In the episode Him Diddle Riddle, Bubbles hates math, but in the episode Divide and Conquer, she is shown to love math. *Bubbles has been used by Him at least twice. (Octi Evil and All Chalked Up) *Like Buttercup, Bubbles' favorite villian to beat up is Mojo Jojo. *Despite Bubbles being the nicest and joyful Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a violent side, for example in Bubblevicious, She gets tired of being dismiss as a baby, and she turns herself into hardcore, by brutally beating up several monsters, beating Blossom in duck-duck goose, beating up the Talking Dog, people who break the law and beating up Mojo Jojo, which makes her sisters happy and finally calls her hardcore and decides to go back to her being the nicest one. *It was revealed in the Cartoon Network Fusionfall game that Mojo Jojo is afraid of Bubbles the most out of the Powerpuff Girls because of one time she beated him by herself out of horrofic rage. Category:Characters